ryuu_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Mollochi Eðla
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 12th September | gender = Male | height = 188cm (6‘02”) | weight = 104kg (229Ibs) | blood type = | affiliation = Arrancar Army | occupation = 2nd Espada | team = Espada | partner = Sakuran Asiilum | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Diablo Espinoso | japanese voice = | english voice = }}Mollochi Eðla (モーローキイ・エドラ, Mōrōkī Edora) is an Arrancar and the Segunda (2nd) Espada of the Arrancar Army. Appearance He is an extremely muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with full lips, piercing blue eyes that have slit-shaped pupils and a continuous line of six-inch long bone spikes that runs along the crest of his head similar to a Fanhawk hairstyle; he has distinctive magenta markings at the outer corners of his eyes. Although not visible when his mouth is closed he has quite sharp canines. His Hollow hole is located in the same place as before; just below his sternum. The remnants of his Hollow mask consist of an upper jaw (complete with sixteen fangs) that rests on his chin and jaw line. His Espada tattoo is located on his right bicep. His attire consists of an open collared, one-sleeved, white waistcoat with black trimming that he always zips up and tucks into his white hakama and is bound by a black sash. He finishes it off with black tabi and white zori. Personality He has a serious but chilled attitude and rarely gets flustered by anything, although when he does, he gets very aggressive. However his persona completely changes whenever battle is involved causing his bloodlust to swell massively; he loves nothing more than to lay waste to any opponent or obstacle that stands in his way. What makes him all the more dangerous is that when does get extremely aggressive, he always manages to keep a calm state of mind; this enables him to finely control his power output and strength with minimal drawbacks. History Pre-Arrancar Menos (Vasto Lorde) form: Height: 188cm Weight: 136 kg Appearance: As a Menos he was a bulky, humanoid lizard with a thick metre long tail. His whole body was covered by white segmented Hollow-bone armour; only the area around his elbows was exposed revealing dark blue skin. His Hollow mask covered his entire head and had distinctive magenta markings at the outer corners of his eyes; the mask also had two thick backwards-facing devil-like horns just above his eyes. His jaws were very muscular and he had sharp interlocking fangs where his mouth was, making his mask resemble a demonic skull. A line of three-inch long bone spikes ran along the crest of his mask similar to a Mohawk hairstyle. A thick bone spike jutted out from each shoulder, from every other vertebra down his back, two thinner spikes from the outer side of each forearm and two from the tip of his tail. He had five clawed fingers on each hand and three larger clawed toes on each foot. His Hollow hole was located just below his sternum. Equipment Powers & Abilities Master hand-to-hand combatant: His hand-to-hand prowess was powerful enough to make him a dangerous combatant within Hueco Mundo and could also utilize his tail to devastating effect. He was capable of easily taking down multiple Adjuchas-class Menos; he was even able to hold his own against released Arrancar (albeit the weaker ones) for a period of time. Enhanced strength: He was incredibly strong even as a Menos, able to totally annihilate Gillian-class and even Adjuchas-class Menos in a few hits, with relative ease. Cero: He was capable of firing a potent magenta Cero from his mouth, strong enough to obliterate Adjuchas-class Menos with relative ease. High-speed regeneration: He could regenerate from all injuries (excluding ones to his brain) but full regeneration would take a few minutes. Bone spike protrusion: He was capable of protruding and retracting metre-long bone spikes from any part of his body covered by bone armour. He had to be relatively immobile to use the technique however. Expert swordsmanship specialist: Although preferring hand-to-hand combat, he is a proficient swordsman able to hold his own and even pressure opponents more skilled than himself for short periods of time. Master hand-to-hand combatant: He excels immensely in hand-to-hand combat, possessing considerably masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack; he can quite easily take down multiple opponents at the level of a Lieutenant. He is lethal utilizing his whole body as a weapon, preferring to use a berserker-type style of fighting; thus his fighting technique is incredibly destructive and highly unpredictable. Sonído: Although he rarely uses it, he can use sonído; to what level is unknown. Enhanced Hierro: Thanks to his gigantic levels of spiritual power his Hierro is immensely strong and extremely dense, even for Espada standards, enabling him to fight against most released blades barehanded and withstand powerful attacks unharmed. Highly Perceptive combatant: His keen intellect and intuition allows him to easily see through a person's demeanour to determine what they are thinking about, notice traits in people that others wouldn't notice and see what drives a person's actions. He is also very adept at finding and then exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques and adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. Enhanced Pesquisa: Although every Arrancar has this ability he shows a relatively high level of skill with it. From a single look at his opponent, he can determine how powerful his opponent is and can sometimes even comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's spiritual energy. Immense strength: He is incredibly strong able to put frighteningly large amounts of force behind his physical assaults without even trying. He is mighty enough to push back and incapacitate larger opponents with ease. Enhanced agility and reflexes: He displays uncannily incredible agility and extremely sharp reflexes that allows him to instinctively follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements or block difficult and otherwise fatal strikes, which more than makes up for his seeming lack of speed. Immense endurance: Due to his rough, berserker-type style of combat, he ignores most injuries he receives and is capable of battling with absolutely no debilitation or impairment even if he has sustained serious damage. Enhanced durability: From a combination of both his Hierro and his muscular bulk he is notoriously difficult to damage and is extremely resistant to pain. He can easily withstand heavy physical assault before even beginning to feel anything. Cero: He is able to fire a very powerful magenta Cero from either his mouth or the palms of his hands that are easily capable of completely obliterating and incinerating released Números Arrancar; he can fire these Ceros near instantaneously. The Cero is twice as powerful and has a larger blast radius when he fires it from his mouth but requires a charge time of a few seconds to reach this maximum power. Bala: He is able to fire powerful magenta Bala from his fists in rapid succession; they are capable of obliterating regular released Números Arrancar with ease. Immense spiritual power: He has gargantuan levels of spiritual power with very powerful reiatsu, which easily exceeds that of even Espada-level combatants. His spiritual energy is purple in colour and is noted to feel very rough and aggressive. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō Diablo Espinoso (骨急増蜥蜴 (ディアブロエスピノソ) Diaburo Esupinoso; Spanish for Thorny Devil, Japanese for Bone Spike Lizard): It takes the form of a nodachi with a silver-coloured tsuba that resembles a stylized letter ‘Z’ with spikes coming from the middle sections while the hilt-wrapping and sheathe are reddish brown in colour. *'Resurrección:' The release command for his zanpakutō is “'Protrude'” (突き出る, Tsukideru). Diablo Espinoso unleashes a purple burst of spiritual energy that engulfs him in a truly enormous purple spiked orb; the release is powerful enough to destroy Las Noches. In his Resurrección he (re)gains a slender whip-like tail which is two metres long and ends in a sharp tip. His clothing becomes form-fitting white segmented armour (similar to when he was a Menos) leaving only his head, neck and hands exposed with his Hollow hole remaining just below his sternum; he gains two thin backwards facing white horns on the top of his head. His fingers extend into sharp white claws and his dragon-like feet are tipped with three claws. Thick magenta-coloured bands circle his upper arms, wrists and ankles. Bone spikes protrude from various parts of his body: a 30cm long bone spike protrudes from each elbow and thin bone spikes protrude from each vertebra along his spine all the way down to the tip of his tail; three 10cm bone spikes protrude upwards diagonally from the outer sides of each forearm, three 7cm bone spikes protrude from the outer side of each calf muscle and a thicker 10cm long bone spike protrudes from each shoulder. The remnants of his Hollow mask fuse to his face and replace his mouth entirely with visibly sharp interlocking fangs forming where his teeth would be (similar to Tier Harribel’s Hollow mask fragment before she releases her blade and Yammy Llargo’s Hollow mask fragment in his Resurrección form). :Resurrección special abilities: His physical attributes are augmented immensely with his release. He utilizes his tail to devastating effect when combined with his immense hand-to-hand combat skills and he can now fire Ceros from its tip. :*'Enhanced Hierro:' The strength of his Hierro increases further allowing him to combat and withstand all but the strongest and most penetrative attacks without damage. :*'Enhanced strength:' His already immense strength skyrockets to tremendous levels; he is more than capable of physically annihilating an average Espada member barehanded, with little resistance from their Hierro. He is arguably the most physically powerful Arrancar while in his released form. :*'Enhanced spiritual power:' Though already possessing immense spiritual power once released it balloons drastically. His purple spiritual energy permeates the area and it is intense enough to create a noticeably profound effect on others even from a distance. :*'Hueso Lanza' (ホゥエソ•ランサ, hōeso ransa; Spanish for “''Bone Spear''”): By growing long bone spike protrusions from his body he can create spear-like weapons (of varying sizes) to wield in battle. He wields them in a manner similar to a baton or staff (depending on length). :*'Espigas de Empalamiento' (エスピガス•で•エムパラミエﾝト, esupigasu de emuparamientō; Spanish for “''Impaling Spikes''”): Enables him to rapidly protrude, and subsequently retract, bone spikes (up to a metre long) from any part of his body. :*'Hueso Bengala' (ホゥエソ•ベﾝガラ, hōeso bengara; Spanish for “''Bone Flare''”): Enables him to rapidly fire sharp, six-inch long bone spikes from either the tip of his tail or the palms of his hands. He can fire 25 bone spikes per second that each travel at mach 4 speeds. Trivia *???